guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Domain of Secrets
Description The Domain of Secrets is a rather large explorable area with a landscape of blue-gray ground covered with tentacles. There is a large building in the center with many Margonites and Graven Monoliths. The Environmental Effect Veiled Nightmare will affect all party members and good energy management is essential. Exits Towns and Outposts * Gate of Madness (southwest) * Gate of Secrets (northeast) Points of Interest *Atrocity Library *Bounties **Margonite Battle (northeast, lower northeast) **Menzies Battle (north, northwest, southeast) **Monolith Hunt (lower east, central) **Titan Hunt (southwest) NPCs *Various ** 20 Scout Ahtok (only during the quest All Alone in the Darkness ** 20 Keeper Kauniss (only during the quest Cover Your Tracks) ** 20 Scorch Emberspire (only during the quest A Flickering Flame) Bestiary Monsters *Margonites: ** 24 (26) Margonite Executioner ** 24 (26) Margonite Bowmaster ** 24 (26) Margonite Cleric ** 24 (26) Margonite Warlock ** 24 (26) Margonite Seer ** 24 (26) Margonite Sorcerer ** 24 (26) Margonite Reaper ** 24 (26) Margonite Ascendant *Torment creatures: ** 24 (26) Torment Claw ** 28 (30) Blade of Corruption ** 28 (30) Arm of Insanity ** 28 (30) Word of Madness ** 28 (30) Shadow of Fear ** 28 (30) Herald of Nightmares ** 28 (30) Rain of Terror ** 28 (30) Spear of Torment ** 28 (30) Scythe of Chaos *Monoliths: ** 22 (26) Graven Monolith *Shadow Army: ** 24 (26) Shadow Warrior ** 24 (26) Shadow Ranger ** 24 (26) Shadow Monk ** 28 (30) Shadow Beast ** 24 (26) Shadow Mesmer ** 24 (26) Shadow Elemental *Shiro'ken: ** 28 (30) Shiro'ken Assassin (only during Cover Your Tracks and Open Season) *Titans: ** 28 (30) Titan Abomination ** 28 (30) Pain Titan ** 28 (30) Madness Titan Bosses *Titans: ** 28 Letum Contineo (only during the quest Dismember the Titans) ** 28 (30) Creo Vulnero (Lingering Curse) ** 28 Securis Phasmatis (only during the quest Dismember the Titans) ** 28 (30) Exuro Flatus (Mind Blast) ** 28 Ignis Cruor (Mind Burn) (only during the quest A Flickering Flame) *Demons: ** 28 Razakel (Corrupt Enchantment) (only during the quest Blueprint of the Fall) *Margonites: ** 28 (30) Wieshur the Inspiring (Symbols of Inspiration) ** 28 (30) Hautoh the Pilferer (Caretaker's Charge) *Shadow Army: ** 28 Shakahm the Summoner (Offering of Spirit) *Shiro'ken: ** 28 The Hunter (Shattering Assault) (only during the quest Open Season) Quests /Quests}} Notes *Veiled Nightmare is a permanent environment effect in this area. It increases energy cost for all skills by 40%, so be sure to bring a lot of energy management. *Forgotten Wardens offer bonuses of Two Lightbringer points per kill in Normal mode and Six Lightbringer points in Hard Mode for various monster types in this area. *This is a great place to farm for Lightbringer points. Simply take the bounty from the shrine outside the Gate of Secrets and go on a Margonite hunt. Trivia *The bridge from the Domain of Secrets to Gate of Secrets bears a strong resemblance to the temples of Balthazar in Heroes' Ascent and The Falls and the temple of Grenth in Lornar's Pass. Category:Realm of Torment Category:Explorable areas (Nightfall) Category:Offers Menzies Battle Category:Offers Titan Hunt Category:Offers Margonite Battle Category:Offers Monolith Hunt